Nowhere Academy
by Lilypad the Fourth
Summary: The countries are being terminated by a very trusted source: their bosses. In a mad dash to keep those left safe, the nations take over a small town in Oklahoma and pose as students and teachers at its new academy. OC's are closed for now; but you people should read this anyways. :D
1. Prologue

Nowhere, Oklahoma.  
The perfect place for a person trying to lie low. Small town, secluded community with several people who could happily be "persuaded" to move to another location. Nothing fancy. Alfred was almost certain they didn't even have a Walmart Supercenter.  
Which, of course, made it the perfect place for a country -maybe even countries- to hide out, maybe lay low for awhile, commiserate with each other. Of course, he mused, with his boss and himself so busy they'd never even realized when the others' bosses had met to decide what to do with the nations.  
It wasn't pretty. When Alfred recieved the frantic e-mail from Arthur telling him to "get his ass somewhere where they can't find him", he was pretty certain something was going down. Via a series of email to the green-eyed nation, Alfred learned the horrible truth: They were to be eradicated. In a surprising two-thirds majority, the governments of the countries present decided that the personafications were too much trouble, and that they were to be no more.  
Alfred had only found out yesterday, too. Thank god the goverments hadn't decided how to off them just yet, so they had some time to figure out how to survive. How, though, he wasn't sure.  
Alfred sighed as he sat down miserably on the couch. Maybe there really wasn't anything he, the hero, could do this time. There was just so much he wanted to do, to see again, to experience. Death was certainly not one of them. No, he wanted to see everyone again, beat Kiku at SSBB, eat Mattie's pancakes, maybe drag some of the others on another crazy trip through Rt. 66. That had been super fun, especially with the bars and-  
That was when he thought of Oklahoma. The state was rarely remembered due to its lack of history and interesting things (other than basketball, the longest strech of the mother road out of all the states, and music artists, the state had nothing going for it.) Maybe, just maybe...  
He had to act quickly. Snatching his phone off of the coffee table, he speed texted Arthur, Francis, Mattie, Kiku, Gilbert, and Lovino a message calling for an emergency world meeting in New York ASAP and to tell the others. Hopefully they were all still okay...

* * *

This world meeting was severely different from others. For starters, there weren't nearly as many countries. The entire African delegation was missing, and several of the smaller European countries had disappeared as well. Even the micronations had been hit, as Seychelles, Monaco, and TRNC were absent. Arthur could be seen comforting Francis, which confirmed his suspicions of Seychelles and Monaco being, well, deceased. Poor guy. Ivan was depressed, too, and with Ukraine and Belarus gone, it wasn't hard to tell why. Some of the Asians weren't there, either...  
No, he had to keep a stiff upper lip. They had to keep fighting, down to the last man.  
As soon as everyone left trickled in, Alfred walked up to the podium, everything going quiet as he switched on the mic.  
"Look, you all know why I've called this meeting. Our numbers are rapidly declining, with loved ones already lost despite our best efforts." He bit his lip, noticing that a lot of South and Central America was gone, too."Hell, we've already lost all of Africa, a good chunk of Europe and the Americas, and some of Asia, too. We need to get into hiding, fast, before the rest of us are killed, too."  
"Oh, like no one's thought of that," England interrupted harshly. "There isn't anywhere we can hide, even in nation-friendly territory. Face it, lads, we're royally screwed."  
"Actually, you're on the right track."  
Alfred sent the room into a familiar chaos with this revelation. Face-palming, he raised his voice over the roar that had overcome the meeting room. "Settle down, people! What I meant was that the only place we can hide is smack in the middle of Nowhere!"  
Well, that was certainly confusing, even for him.  
"The hell do you mean, in the middle of nowhere?!" Austria stood up violently and smacked his hands on the table. Alfred was slightly taken aback, expecting Lovino or Arthur or Ludwig. "This is no time to be kidding around, America. Do you really think it is funny to fuck with us all at a time like this, giving us false hope that we might-" Elizabeta and Lily made him sit back down, the former of the two shooting Alfred a dirty look.  
"Look, I didn't mean to rile anybody up, okay? There's a small town in one of my states called Nowhere, it's really tiny, and I just thought we could hide out there to figure out what to do about the situation. I didn't even talk to my boss about it, in case he loses it too." That was a complete lie. Alfred had talked to his boss about commandering the school and town for their safety and wellbeing. He wasn't surprised when his boss wholeheartedly agreed. "I think there's a secluded boarding school being built, maybe we could just go there for a couple of years?"  
Alfred was actually having an intelligent moment. The remaining countries thought about it, half-heartedly argued over it, and unanimously passed the idea. It wasn't like anyone had any better ideas, and it was much safer than going to an alternate demension. Yes, this was their best option. But how would turn out? Only time could tell.

**ERMERGERD, GUYS! So totally original, amirite? I got on an oc kick yesterday and I'm typing this at midnight when I have to be up at 5:30. I just had to get this sucker out of my system beforw I conked out.**  
**But enough about my sleep habits! I'm sure I know why some of you clicked on this. YOU CAME TO SEND IN AN OC. (If you didn't that's just as awesome! I love everybody that reads the crap I write. :D) Well, you're in the right place. Below this lovely AN is a skelly chart. I do have a limit, but feel free to send ALL the oc's. Take your time, too. This won't be on a first come, first serve basis, so if your skelly comes in right before I start typing the next chapter I'll happily look it over, mkay? Take your time, be original, etc etc blah blah blah. Anywho, here ya go.**

**Name:**  
**Age:**  
**Sex:**  
**Orientation:**  
**Nationality:**  
**Hair colour and style:**  
**Eye colour:**  
**Body shape:**  
**Daily wear:**  
**Formal wear:**  
**Interests:**  
**Likes:**  
**Dislikes:**  
**Personality:**  
**Type you'd like to date: (If I want to pair your character with another person's I'll ask first, don't worry.)**  
**Favorite band/type of music:**  
**Bio:**  
**Extra:**

**That should be it! Please PM me your skellies if you have an account; if you don't, reviewing's fine. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 1

_September 1st_

Okay, it was official: Anise felt way out of place at this fancy-dancy looking school.

She ran her fingers through her maroon shoulder-length hair and pulled apart the tangles in the waves as the bus inched ever closer to the Academy. Hazel eyes stared out the window, drinking in the splendor of such a big school. Not that she hadn't seen a big campus before (it came with living in a college town.) Maybe it was because it was a boarding school? Yes, that was probably it.

The bus came to a halting stop in front of the Academy, interrupting Anise's reverie as she shot forward a little, almost hitting the seat in front of her. God, how she hated yellow school buses. (It really didn't help that it was a short bus, either. People were going to think she was "special", weren't they.) Sighing, she stood up, grabbing her acoustic guitar's case, her backpack, and her suitcase off of the seat across the aisle from hers.

"Thanks for the ride, mister," Anise said to the bus driver, who just grunted and nodded back. He probably wasn't too thrilled about having to drive _one person_ to the middle of nowhere, quite literally. Oh well, like she cared about the bus driver. Anise stepped off of the bus, coughing as it drove off in a cloud of dust. "Damn dry spell," she muttered darkly as she walked towards the main building.

* * *

The best way to describe the inner hallway would be that someone made an interior design scheme blending fancy, cheap, and scholarly all in one, then tried to spread it across the whole hallway. Their scheme failing miserably, they decided to color everything in boring earth tones, then gave up and let everything go crazy. Needless to say, the end of the hallway was much more awesome and less intimidating than the beginning.

Anise certainly felt more comfortable inside the school than outside. There were paper signs on the wall pointing her to various parts of the building; the acceptance letter had stated to go to the auditorium at 2:30 for a welcome speech, so Anise was very grateful for said signs. She followed them and set her suitcase, backpack, and guitar case (all will luggage tags) in a spot where everyone else had appeared to have dumped their stuff, too.

Anise opened the door to the auditorium, where some people were still milling around. Nearest to her was a tall, intimidating young man with spiky black hair and white over-ear headphones, a guy with dirty blond hair, green eyes, a Union Jack t-shirt and a camera bag, and a medium-tall guy with light brown spiky hair, gray eyes, and a soccer hoodie. (What was it with people here and spiky hair? Made no sense at all.)

Anise walked over to the strange trio and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Anise Mamba, pleasure to meet y'all. What are your names?" She pronounced her first name 'ann-iss'.

The guy with the headphones was sizing her up, and Anise felt a little self-conscious in her combustible lemon tee, tan cargo capris and vans. Seemingly satisfied, he answered her in a fairly deep voice for a teenager. "Simon Dire. You a swimmer?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"You've the build for a flyer," he replied, before falling silent again as the guy with the camera bag spoke up, pulling out an old black and white camera.

"Collin Cloverfield, nice to meet you," he said in a Bristol accent, quickly snapping a picture of Anise as he did so. Little strange, but nice enough, she supposed.

"Name's Dirk, pleasure's all mine," the third boy cut in with a grin and a slight Dutch accent and proffered his hand. Anise took it and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Dirk!" Anise said. "You've got a pretty strong grip."

"Yeah, well, I've had practice," Dirk said with a wink, and Anise laughed.

"Everyone, please find your seats, aru!" A man(?) with a Chinese accent, long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and an interesting outfit had stepped onto the stage of the auditorium. Anise and the many other people there sat down in the theater-like seats as he began to speak.

"Hello, and welcome to the Nowhere Academy for Young Adults. I am the headmaster, Wang Yao, or Yao Wang for all of the Westerners here, aru," the man began, a large, probably fake smile planted on his face. As he looked at the podium at which he stood, the smile dropped and was replaced with a scowl. He began to search semi-frantically in the podium and gave up after a minute. "Now, I would love to continue with my speech, but it seems someone has replaced all of my speech cards with crude slang terms that should not even be written on this paper." Some snickers were heard throughout the auditorium, and Anise smirked. It took balls to do something like that. Or, y'know, a vagina. She knew what she meant, dammit!

"Well, anyhow, you students and teachers are going to have an amazing year, and you are going to have load of fun. Oh, and if you haven't looked already, the dorm room assignments are in the first floor commons area, and your schedules are in the housing office. Have a great day, aru!" Mr. Wang bowed and hastily walked off of the stage as everyone stood up to leave, Anise being one of them. She stretched and popped her back, getting a little dizzy in the process.

Anise thought about following the guys to the dorms, but they'd already left when she'd almost blacked out. Thankfully there were still some people milling around in the auditorium. She went up to a couple of girls, one taller girl with an average build, long brown hair in a pony, and wearing a plain green hoodie, jeans, and black converse, the other being a shorter girl with blondish brownish hair in a cute light yellow tee, white shorts, and black rectangle glasses.

"Hey, do you guys know how to get to the dorms? I just got here about half an hour ago, and I have no clue how this place is laid out," Anise said with a grin to the two girls.

The blond jumped about three feet in the air when Anise started talking. The brunette just laughed at the blonde's reaction.

"G-gosh, you scared me! I didn't even see you come up. I'm Madeline, by the way." Madeline smiled shyly and held out her hand as she said this with a slight Canadian accent. Anise shook it as the brunette introduced herself.

"And I'm Délia!" She grinned.

"I'm Anise. Now, do either of you know the way to the dorms?"

"Yes, it's the building right next to this one. I was planning on going over there soon anyways, so just follow me," Madeline replied.

"Mind if I tag along? I still haven't gotten my room stuff, and so I haven't been to the dorms yet," Délia cut in.

"Not at all!" Anise replied, and the three headed out of the auditorium and to the place where everyone placed their stuff. Anise grabbed her bag, suitcase, and guitar case as the other girls grabbed their bags as well.

"You play?" Délia asked Anise as they headed out the building.

"Yeah, I was in a band back home with some of my teammates," Anise explained.

"What kind of team were you on?" asked Madeline quietly.

"Swim team. I swam IM, fly, and backstroke, along with relays."

"I'm not even gonna try to understand what you just said," Délia muttered as the other two laughed.

* * *

The inside of the dorms was a lot more homey than the main building. It kinda had that nice, warm fuzzy feeling to it, like going to a cool bed and breakfast where they have lots of old VHS tapes and a VHS player in your room, and the little old grandma who runs it gave you an extra homemade pancake at breakfast.

The housing office was right off of the main hallway, as were the elevators (awesomeness!) and the stairs to the upper level. The rest of the first floor was kinda empty, other than the students and teachers crowded around the papers posted on the walls.

"We're not done decorating in here, unfortunately, but I'm certain it will be amazing when everything's all said and done!" A bubbly, blonde Finnish man popped up in front of the three girls suddenly.

"Nice to meet you, mister...?" Délia said.

"Tino. I'm the matron of sorts for the dorms." Mr. Tino smiled warmly. He looked far too nice to be a matron, Anise decided. Maybe it was all of the Roald Dahl books going to her head, but she was pretty sure matrons were evil. (Or was it headmasters? She'd have to keep an eye on Mr. Wang as well.)

"I'm Madeline," Madeline said to Mr. Tino as Anise was pondering.

"I'm Délia." Délia elbowed Anise, since she really wasn't paying attention.

"Watch it! Your elbows are pointy... Oh, and I'm Anise." She glared at Délia, who smirked in response.

"It's nice to meet you girls! Hey," he switched topics, "have you gotten your room assignments yet?"

The answer to that was fairly obvious, considering that they were still carrying their worldly possessions with them. "No," Anise blinked.

"Well, then follow me to the office! We can get your schedules, and maybe by then the papers won't be so crowded."

So_ that's _why everyone was crowded over by the wall. Maybe Anise should have paid more attention to Mr. Wang's speech towards the end. Oh well.

Mr. Tino led them to the housing office, which had a man with spiky hair (For the love of god, what the hell?!) and a funny hat on his head sitting at the desk. He broke into a huge grin when he saw Tino.

"Tino! Glad you're back; now I can go bug Norge some more! Thanks!" The man had a Danish accent which was heavier than Dirk's. He literally hopped over the desk and sprinted out the door, leaving Anise, Madeline, and Délia speechless. Mr. Tino looked like he was used to it and just shook his head, a smile gracing his face.

"That was Mr. Køhler," he explained to the confused girls. "He's on of the teachers here, although I forgot what he teaches. He and I are fairly good friends."

A not-so-manly screech could be heard coming from outside the office, along with a cry of, "Norge~!".

"I feel sorry for this Norge person if Mr. Køhler is like this on a daily basis," Madeline said quietly, and Anise had to agree. Although he _did_ seem like a fun guy.

"Now, let's get those schedules and room assignments!" Mr. Tino cut in, suddenly changing the subject. The girls gave him their last names as he made his way to the desk, and he printed them out their respective schedules and gave them their personal dorm room keys.

"It was nice to meet you girls! Feel free to come back if you need anything else!" Mr. Tino waved them off as they headed out of the office.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'd like to get all my stuff put up. See you around!" Délia left for the elevators with her bags, Madeline leaving shortly thereafter with hers.

Well, fine. Anise could find her room without them. "Let's see... Room 169? Cool." She figured out fairly quick that there weren't any rooms on the ground floor, and that the student dorms were on floors one and two. A bit confusing, but once she figured out the system she was good.

Anise re-shouldered her guitar case and backpack, then picked up her suitcase handle and marched up the flight of stairs, because elevators are for lazy and/or disabled persons. She then wove through the hallways until she found her room door.

"Finally!" Anise set down her suitcase, pulled her room key out of her pocket, and unlocked the door. She put the key back and picked up her suitcase, walking into the rooms she shared with another person. It looked like the other girl had been decorating, since there were a few half-filled bookshelves and an expensive-looking keyboard in the living area, along with a couch, end table, and small entertainment stand with a television on it. There needed to be a table or desk in here, Anise decided. This place was pretty big, despite having only four rooms.

Anise set her bag and case on the couch and propped her suitcase next to it. She shut the door and proceeded to shout "Roommate-o, roommate-o, wherefore art thou, roommate-o?

The bedroom door opened and a short, petite girl with straight black hair and sleepy emerald green eyes came out with a frustrated expression on her face. "Could you have _been_ any louder? Some people are trying to take naps, you know." She spoke with an English accent and was adjusting her sweater and smoothing out the wrinkles in her jeans.

"Nice to meet you too," Anise responded, ignoring the annoyance in her voice. "I'm Anise Mamba, by the way. Your new roommate."

"Claudia Turner. A _pleasure _to meet you." Ooh, sarcasm.

For some reason, Anise had to burst out laughing at her name. "Your name is Claudia?!"

Claudia huffed. "There is nothing wrong with my name, thank you."

"You're named after a fat male cat!"

"Says the girl who is a black licorice snake."

Oh, it was going to be a long year, certainly.  
**  
**

* * *

**Whew! Aren't you all happy that's done? Sorry it took so long. Thank you to all who sent in OC's, fav'd, and followed this story! I appreciate all of you! Not all the ocs were accepted, nor were all the accepted ocs in this chapter. All I own is the plot, Anise, and Simon. I will put out an OC list of who is who next chapter, and possibly a list of all the remaining countries if you guys want.  
On a side note, does anyone know why I made Anise's room number 169? I also scattered a few references I don't expect anyone to get. Feel free to point out stuff I messed up, and give constructive criticism too.  
Review, please!**


End file.
